Its Okay to Cry Sometimes
by ashdash2417
Summary: After the young twins go back home, Mabel feels guilty for what could've been the end of life as they knew it. Fortunately, Dipper gives her the emotional support she needs. It's only human to experience negative feelings. Crying is part of being human.


**AN: Oh look! Another story! (Yay!) Wow, I actually published two stories in one month. Hard to believe.. Anyways, hope you like this one. It's actually based on a sketch thingy I found on tumblr, called It's Okat to Cry Sometimes. That credit goes to the user whom I can't remember at this moment. (Please don't yell at me.) if ya wanna favorite or follow this story, go right ahead. If not, okay... Anyways (again), hope you enjoy this!!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls. Alex Hirsch does.**

 **XXX~~~XXX~~~XXX**

 **It's Okay to Cry Sometimes**

The day after everyone in Gravity Falls has celebrated Dipper's and Mabel's thirteenth birthday, the twins had to say goodbye to the town they've grown to love. What they once viewed as an odd, messed up town, they now consider their odd, messed up home. From everything that's happened throughout the whole summer- gnomes, manotaurs, crazy, demonic triangles taking over the world- so much has changed, and yet, everything's the same.

Mabel has accepted life without requiring a significant other, though she still acts like her cheery, bubbly self when a boy happens to be in her view. The young girl has become more aware of the consequences she must face before making decisions. She's also overgrown the excessive use of glitter when making any art projects, which has improved since she first stayed in Gravity Falls.

If the twins had spent another summer in their hometown, Dipper would never have gotten as much strength as he does now. Going from flunking a manliness tester to fighting through the apocalypse with nothing but bare hands within a span of two months. Not only has he gained physical strength, he had grown socially as well, befriending more than two people, though a couple closer than others.

Even Stan had changed thanks to his nibblings. Not enough to say he's a completely different person, but he has grown a softer side for them. They've sparked something in him that hasn't shone in over thirty years. The something that almost made him feel whole again. The small gap was filled once Ford offered to go sailing around the world with him. Yes, his closest family members have started and finished filling the hole he has long missed.

But summer is over, and a new journey begins. Now, Dipper and Mabel must readjust to the normal life in Piedmont, California. While still holding on to the memories they cherish, they are also preparing to face any obstacles thrown their way, such as having to deal with the guilt consuming your very being, which is exactly what Mabel herself is facing.

The young girl is currently sitting on her bed with her knees close to her chest, her back against the wall. While her gaze is fixated on a poster of a kitten playing with a ball of yarn twice its size, her mind is elsewhere. Particularly, what happened before Weirdmageddon.

The feeling of abandonment replacing the dread once her brother has told her about what was to come in one week. In one week, he would become Ford's apprentice, which meant that he would stay in Gravity Falls and leave everything he had home behind, including Mabel. She would be all alone. By herself. There would be no one to accompany her when she goes back home, no one to support her when she feels down, no one to hang around with 24/7. She would look on the opposite side of her room and find an empty bed in the pitch black dark, a constant reminder that Dipper is no longer with her. He has gone to have a better life with someone more relatable, more similar, and as intellectual as the young boy himself.

The guilt Dipper felt when she ran out into the woods, carrying nothing but her backpack filled with the reminder that the road to misery awaits. When she wanted a consoling hand on her shoulder and the words that let her know everything would be alright, and when Dipper had done the former, but not the latter, she had shut him out. She refused to listen to anything he had to say. All she wanted was a reassurance. A reassurance that she never got.

And when the time traveler, Blendin Blandin, offered to give her an eternal summer with a snap of a finger, or rather, with a simple item, she immediately accepted it. When she pulled the time rift out of her brother's backpack, she thought of nothing but the fresh new day of the summer that will never go away. Staying with Stan, and now Ford, for the rest of her life. Staying close with her two best friends she's grown to love. And most importantly, she'll be with Dipper through it all.

Her own selfishness was what caused the end of the world. She didn't care about the safety of everyone around her. She never thought twice about the consequences she would have to face. The warnings that Ford had distinctly told her about, she completely disregarded. No, Mabel only thought of herself and what made her happy.

Some sister and great niece she turned out to be.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming her way. She wiped away the tears she didn't know she had and tried to put on her best poker face. She looked away, however, when she saw who it was.

Dipper walks in the room and sees Mabel sitting on her bed. He notices how her face is hidden from him, but shrugs it off at the moment. "Mabel, we got everything we need for school." He then continues as he sits next to her. "I looked at our schedules, and turns out, we have every class together, which isn't really a surprise." He stops, expecting a reply, but was only met with silence. "We're finally gonna get better lunches. The pizzas are actually gonna be made at the school! Oh, I almost forgot! Soos and Wendy called, and said they might visit us this fall. What do you think about that, Mabel?"

He looks over at her direction, but he still doesn't see her face. However, he just realized her left arm was covering it as if she was hiding something from him. His suspicion was raised at this sight. He knows this isn't like Mabel to be so quiet for so long. Every time someone says something, no matter what it was, she would always reply with an unrelated, random statement. There was always something that keeps her going. Now, it's as if she's trying to block herself from society.

"Mabel, are you okay?" He asks, furrowing his brows with concern.

Instead of giving a verbal answer, said girl sniffled and tried not to let her emotions out, especially not when he was around. It was really hard to keep it together when the main reason she's here right now is sitting right next to her. If it wasn't for him, she would've been stuck in her own bubble of greed and power. She feels as though she doesn't deserve to be around everyone who cares about her. She doesn't deserve the things she has that's handed to her: her room, her sweaters, even her own bed. And she certainly doesn't deserve a caring, loving brother like Dipper.

No, she deserves to be locked in a bubble for eternity, but without the power to do anything she pleases. Just a bubble to remind her of everything she's done, to make her feel guilty. After all, she was known to take everything for granted, including the person who just asked if she was okay.

She started to shake as she was feeling oncoming tears.

"Whoa, Mabel! What's the matter?" Worry took over once the young boy saw this unexpected action. He reached a hand out to move her arm so he could see her face better.

Before he even got a chance to, however, she flinched away, shaking even more. Mabel buried her face with her arms since the tears were threatening to fall out like a waterfall.

He looked at the heartbroken mess his sister was giving him, feeling the same himself. She was clearly upset about something, but he has no idea what. She hasn't done anything recently to make herself feel this way as far as he remembers. Sure, she had to say goodbye to Candy and Grenda a while back, but she was doing just fine between then and a couple hours ago. Same with when they both had to say goodbye to Grunkle Stan. None of them wanted to leave, but surely, they'll see him again some time. Dipper then thought about all the unforgettable times they spent at the strange, paranormal town. The friends they made, the creatures they've seen or fought. Then, later on, they met Great Uncle Ford, learned about his and Stan's past. Played a real life Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons game, helped Stan run for mayor, going on a "revenge trip," what Stan called it, fighting in the apocalypse-

His eyes widened in a sudden realization. He knows now. He knows exactly why Mabel is upset and trying her best not to cry in front of him. He sees her finally lifting her head up, her face still covered in tears.

"Mabel." He says as he tried again to reach out for her, this time, she didn't do anything. "Is this about… what happened last week? ...When we were in Gravity Falls?"

Just bringing up the mere subject is setting her off, he could tell. With the way she's struggling to not break apart. The young boy gives her a worried glance as he reaches for her hand. Fortunately, she lets him hold on to it, which is what finally calmed her down a bit, though she's still not smiling. She closes her eyes and buries the lower half of her face into the neck of her sweater.

Dipper takes his free hand and gently rubs her back to give her more comfort. "Look, Mabel. I'm sorry about what happened. I was the one who went in over my head, thinking it was okay to stay and not be concerned about what would happen to you. You had every right to be upset at me, or even mad at me. None of it was you fault. It never has been." As he was consoling her, she slowly lifts her head, opening her eyes. "And don't blame yourself for starting the end of the world. You didn't know what that rift could do, so it's not your fault. Bill was messing with your head. He wanted you to give in. He knew what you wanted, and he manipulated you by teasing you with it." He sees she has finally calmed down, but he wasn't done yet. "Mabel, if you think I'm mad at you for all this, I'm not. If anything, I'm mad at myself for not watching over you. I should've known better.

"Don't apologize either. I forgive you and have been forgiving you since that whole fiasco started. I can never stay mad at you forever, and you know why?"

"Because you're my sister. And no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you, and I'm always gonna look out for you. We've been there for each other before, so what makes you think that's gonna fade away anytime soon, or at all even? Like I said back in Mabeland: whatever happens, we stick together, and I mean it. So please, don't hold this against you. And, it's okay to cry sometimes, Mabel. So if you need a shoulder, I'm right here."

After hearing all that said, she finally looks into his eyes to see the sincerity in them. The reassuring smile to let her know that he meant every word. None of it was a lie. He really couldn't blame her for wanting summer to last forever. She was really having a good time and wanted more of those good times. Instead, he blames himself for not looking out for her, and forgives her for all she's done. He's letting her know he still loves her and still wants her to be happy, despite everything. Nothing could ever stop them from truly falling apart.

And so, with that reason alone, the young girl was willing to take the offer when she felt like she couldn't hold it in anymore. She lets out a sob while hugging the young boy and lets the tears fall out freely, the latter returning the embrace with a loving smile on his face.

 ***The End***


End file.
